Ellos
by Hasumi Higashiyama
Summary: Porque los sentimientos de Shindou ya eran de una persona. /Munetaku/


-Lo siento Shindou…- Susurraba aquel peli rosado chico mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Shindou las limpió con ternura.

Ahí el consternado debía ser el pequeño peli castaño, no su querido y mejor amigo Kirino.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – Preguntó con cariño, sabían la razón; pero eso no evitó que se sintieran un tanto decaídos.

-A pesar de que tu esperaste fielmente mi respuesta, yo me enamoré al estar tú ausente – Susurraba con odio el chico peli rosado – En verdad me siento mal Shindou.

Shindou se estremeció ante la respuesta, quería ser realista pero no podía, él sabia plenamente que no fue tan fielmente la espera, él no pensó en eso en todo su viaje… y gracias a eso, tuvo la oportunidad de enamorarse… es como si todo se hubiera amoldado a su favor.

-Te diré la verdad Kirino – El peli rosado levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver el rostro sonriente y sonrojado de su querido amigo. –Me enamoré… y no pude esperar tu respuesta –

El peli rosa abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido ante aquella declaración –¿Eh?

-¿Sorprendente verdad? Cómo te puedes enamorar tan fácilmente es un tanto… extraño –

Kirino lloró más, pero fue de alegría – Me alegro Takuto, en verdad me alegro – Se le lanzó al peli castaño que fácilmente lo atrapó en sus brazos.

A pesar de ser perfectos, de ser el uno para el otro, ellos sabían que su relación no podría ir mas allá, porque ellos merecían estar juntos, claro, pero tanta felicidad y tanto amoldamiento que tenían hacia su rutina aburrida y monótona.

Pero algo de lo que no se habían percatado era de que un alto y guapo basquetbolista de cabello blanco había visto toda la escena; consternado decidió seguir viendo, pero al ver aquel tan perfecto acto de armonía y sincronía se retiró del lugar sin decir alguna palabra.

Su sombría aura no decía nada más que un corazón roto.

-¿Entonces quedamos como amigos, verdad Shindou? – Susurró Kirino mientras jugueteaba tiernamente con su cabello, Shindou no iba a negar que esos actos hacían al pelirrosa encantador.

-Mientras sigas teniendo tiempo para mí, lo seguiremos siendo, Kirino.-

Ambos se dieron un abrazo lleno del amor de amigos que se tenían y se retiraron de aquel lugar, ellos tendrían toda la vida por delante para platicar, ahora lo primordial era estar con quienes ellos deseaban.

Shindou caminaba tranquilamente cerca de la torre de Metal Inazuma, pensando en todo lo sucedido esa tarde, fue un rechazo, sin embargo no era como si él no se sintiera de la misma manera, aunque el haya siendo quien planteará primero sobre lo de su relación.

Entonces pensó en Ibuki Munemasa, y sonrió…

Molesto.

Orgulloso.

Pedante.

Serio.

Optimista.

Guapo.

Sorprendente.

Tantas facetas de Ibuki y todas le encantaban, obviamente nunca lo demostraría pero sentía que él era el mejor, que debían de estar juntos…

Y como si el destino lo amará Ibuki estaba practicando baloncesto, sólo, en la torre de Metal.

Se acercó sigilosamente, hasta quedar sentado en las escaleras y quedarse viéndole, sin que él se diera cuenta obviamente. O eso creía.

Ibuki volteó, con los ojos levemenete hinchados y abrazando con fuerza su balón de basquetbol, entonces Shindou se asustó y corrió a él.

-¿Ibuki? –

-¿Qué quieres? – Respondió con sorna el peli blanco, Shindou frunció el ceño, altamente molesto por el tono que había utilizado aquel tipo.

-¿Por qué estas asi? -

-¿ASÍ COMO? – Exclamó molesto el peli blanco, Shindou brindó un alto suspiro molesto

-Con esa actitud –

Ibuki suspiró extasiado mientras le daba la vuelta a Shindou para no estar más con él, no desde que se dio cuenta que lo vio en una declaración de amor con un chico que ni idea de quien era 'o tal vez si sabía quién era Kirino, pero no quería aceptarlo', "el mejor amigo".

Shindou molestó por haber sido ignorado, lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo volteó de un giro brusco. –Hazme caso mientras te hablo –

-No eres nadie para que tenga que hacerte caso – Dijo molesto Ibuki.

-Pero quiero serlo – Susurró Shindou mientras con rapidez pescaba los labios de Ibuki en un pequeño beso

-¿Mhn? – Los ojos de Ibuki se abrieron de par en par, mientras era sostenido fuertemente por aquel pequeño chico 'pequeño en estatura, mas no en fuerza'.

-Ibuki – Suspiró Shindou mientras se separaba de él, totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Y tu amiguito? – Shindou abrió los ojos sorprendidos –Vaya, se te había olvidado –

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Shindou mientras se hacía el desentendido.

-Los vi Shindou, en el parque, mientras se abrazaban tan acarameladamente, se veían tan perfectos – Susurró Ibuki con fastidio

Entonces Shindou soltó una risita disimulada, esta acción cabreo más al maduro peliblanco.

-¿Conoces a Kirino cierto? – Ibuki asintió cabreado, Shindou se sentó en las escaleras sin soltar al peli blanco, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado también. –Antes de irme al torneo Grand Celestia Galaxy, me le declaré, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que esperaría su respuesta el tiempo que fuera necesario. – Ibuki frunció el ceño, ¿por qué cuando Shindou hablaba de aquel chico que parecía chica, se miraba tan feliz? –Pero entonces, apareciste tu – Ibuki se exaltó – Al principio cabreabas mi mundo sinceramente, parecías tan inútil – Ibuki le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda

-Lo siento por ser inútil – Susurró Ibuki viendo al lado contrario, Shindou sonrió

-Te perdonó – Ibuki soltó un suspiro abrumador. – Retomando… Sinceramente pensaba que lo que pensaba sobre ti nunca cambiaría, hasta que empezamos a tratarnos, sinceramente nunca creí poder tener una relación como la que teníamos, siempre pensé que la única persona con la que podría ser así era con Kirino – Susurró – Y entonces me di cuenta que tan importante eras para mí – Susurró lo último acariciando la mejilla del basquetbolista.

-Shindou … - Ibuki se relajó, y sobre esa larga y delicada mano, puso la suya, tan áspera pero cálida al tacto.

-Kirino me citó para darme una respuesta, y fue un vil rechazó – Shindou sonrió risueño – Al parecer a él también se le fue la mano en cuanto a sentimientos –

Ibuki se sonrojó totalmente, se había dejado llevar… ¿Por qué Shindou lo trataba bien? ¡FUE COMO AQUEL PRIMER SUEÑO HUMEDO QUE TUVO CON EL CASTAÑO!

-Ibuki, me gustas – Soltó el castaño sin más, dejando mudo al peli blanco – Y no esperaré opinión tuya, andarás conmigo –

-Me parece perfecto – Susurró Ibuki mientras salvajemente se abalanzaba sobre el castaño y poseía sus labios –

-Mngh…- Shindou no dejaba de pensar en que tan bueno era estar con Ibuki, le encantaba, y era la primera vez que él se comportaba de esa manera tan dulce con alguien que no fuera Kirino. Munemasa terminó el beso y lo tomo de la mano dulcemente empezando a caminar.

-Ven a mi departamento, Takuto –

El nombrado se sonrojó hasta las orejas y frunció el ceño - No creas que así serán todos los días –

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aprovechando –

Y como buen chico que era, al día siguiente con dolor de caderas se encontraba.


End file.
